The foldable furniture units employing this invention are folding chairs, stools and ottomans having scissors-acting seat supporting frames. The consummate predecessor of this class of furniture is the wood and canvas folding camp stool. Anyone who has used a camp stool that has had any substantial prior use has undoubtedly experienced the considerable insecurity associated with using such stools. "Rickety" is the term usually applied to such a unit, because the pivotal connections between the scissors-acting frames invariably loosen with use. And woe the person who gets the camp stool formerly used by a fidgety teenager.
Much design effort has been expended down through the years improving the dependability, useful life and user comfort of the humble scissors-folding camp stool. And much of that effort has been successful. Arm rests and back rests have been added. Side frames also have been added for stability. Improved materials have been substituted; aluminum and plastic for wood, and woven plastic webbing for canvas. And provisions have been made for relatively easy replacement of the flexible web materials for the seat and the back rest. And yet the critical design balance by which a well proportioned chair also possesses stability and the ability to withstand abuse has been difficult to achieve. This becomes apparent with an examination of prior art units.